Mingling Flames
by simply reckless
Summary: Ice clashes with fire as two worlds collide... This is the first chapter of another DBZ/SM fanfic. As two worlds meet in one, one is left to wonder--to go on... to go back.


Knee to gut.  
Fist to chin.  
Elbow to spine.  
Pivot left.  
Duck down.  
Sideswipe.  
  
The tedious procession of their vigorous training went on in repetition of what they did always. It was so dull. He guessed that Goten's next move would be to leap in midair, extending his torso horizontally as Goten would slam his knee into Trunks's chin. Growling, Trunks sidestepped, dodging the move and in turn, letting Goten slam into the ground.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Trunks yelled so that everyone could hear, "This is so dry and predictable. This isn't what it's going to be like in fights at all!"  
"Geez..." Goten grumbled as he stood up, dusting himself off, "You didn't have to do that..."  
"You're expecting me to, as always, block it? For pity's sake, that's not what would happen in a real fight!"  
At the age of fifteen, Trunks was as bullheaded at his father, though kinder, he hated waiting, and if provoked, he went into things headfirst.  
Vegeta stepped out from the shadows, dipped in blue ink from the rim of his ivory boots to the curve at his neck, arms folded. A cynical smirk played on his lips, "Could you beat me?"  
"F-father?" Trunks seldom spoke to his father, he was always in training, or training him, but it was awkward to be asked to beat his own father. Inclining his head, gaze averted to the ground, he mumbled, "No."  
  
~  
  
Bunny tipped her head to the side, "I was once told that without our items and abilities, we'd be nothing."  
Luna bowed her head, "That is true, even the acrobatic moves would be impossible for you to perform. For you, at least. Lita was born with her strength; Mina with her agility; Rei with her ESP; and Ami with her intelligence."  
"Then what have I got?"  
"A natural clumsiness?" Artemis offered unhelpfully.  
"So it's true, I am just ordinary." Grimacing, she pushed to her feet and trampled out of the ally.  
  
~  
  
"Goten, you should stop training as a super saiyan whenever we go into the gravitational training." Trunks said as he tossed off his shirt with a thump, flexing as he did so, "As much as you're stronger when you do it, you're not improving your power by much, in normal form, you could increase both your natural form's power which in turn would be mult--"  
"Shut up!" Goten yelled, "You always think you're better than me, don't you?!"  
"No, I never s--"  
"But you act it!" Continuing furiously, nostrils flaring and cheeks red, "You don't take me seriously! Like earlier today, all you did was sidestep. If you wanted training that was more challenging, you could have told me instead of just making me look like a fool!" Not even waiting for an explanation, he ran out of the room.  
"Goten! Wait!"  
  
~  
  
Hands in her pocket, Bunny shuffled down an abandoned corridor. The acrid stench of garbage and alcohol filled her nostrils, forcing her to walk faster. Always right, always right. Without the others, I'm nothing. As a Sailor Scout, I always find strength in someway, to pull through. But by myself, I can't do anything. I can't cook, I can't run, I can't fight, I can't even concentrate. How did someone like me end up being Princess Serenity?  
Sighing, she stumbled over an empty beer bottle and landed face first in the sidewalks of downtown Tokyo. She groaned as she pushed herself to her feet and looked around, "Who'd have thought?" Mumbling as she walked away.  
The familiar beeping greeted her ears just as she took a step, whipping out her communicator, Ami's face appeared, "Bunny, meet us down at Rei's temple!"  
Without further hesitation, she dashed down the streets and hurried to Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
~  
  
"Goten!"   
His name was called from above as he was walked across the deserted plains, "Huh..?"  
"Up here." Goku was hovering above him, "What's wrong?"  
Goten sighed, "Just compared to you and everyone, I'm nothing."  
"Now wait a second, son, you're a lot better than I was when I was your age."  
"And Trunks is a lot stronger than Vegeta was when he was his age, but Trunks is still better than me, when most of our training has been the same."  
"Trunks has a lot of physical strength, he doesn't work on anything else much, like agility, son."  
Goten shrugged, "I suppose."  
"Now come on, I hear Bulma's father has come up with something new at the Capsule corp."  
  
~  
  
Sunlight shot off over the silver-gray orb, claw-like structures melded into just after the the equator. They were connected to the aged bronze that was more dark than it was golden; where designs succumbed into the vine-like decorations, a crescent moon was present.  
Luna stepped forward, "Mayhap once it was grand... But it still bears the mark of the moon, and so it is yours, Bunny."  
Rebellious or just hopeless, Bunny muttered, "Who cares? What could I do with it? I'm just ordinary."  
"Whining again?" Rei growled, "I should have been the leader."  
"Shut up, Rei." Lita interrupted quickly, seeing Bunny was very nearly on the brink.  
"Why should I? This always happens!"  
"That's it! I won't take it anymore!" She grabbed the dark sceptre by the rod and gripping it in both hands, she struggled to pull it over her head, "I won't!" She slammed it into the ground, the inevitable shattering was heard, and then everyone was blinded.  
The feeling was frightening, it was like falling into a world of ice, the feeling of cold all around her, swirling, sweeping, searing; inside of her, and through her.  
  
~  
  
"What exactly is it?" Gohan said, both eyebrows nearly disappearing into his forehead.  
"A dimension traveler!" Bulma's father exclaimed.  
"Really?" Piccolo and Gohan exchanged glances, one that said, Well... he is old.  
"Skeptical? Well, let me just figure out what button it is..."  
"Have you even tested it, father?" Bulma asked.  
With his finger on the button he said, "Of co--" and the rest of the sentence was cut off from the explosion as they were engulfed by fire.  
  
A/N: Assuming the reader is already familiar with characters from both Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z, I found no point in dragging on endlessly with descriptions. Also, this is from my limited knowledge, so I would be pleased if you were to point out inaccuracies in my story.  
In all honesty, I'm not very interested in writing fanfics, or interested in DBZ and SM that much, there's mission to this piece of writing, but if encouraged, perhaps I'll write on. 


End file.
